Warped Love
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has been kidnapped and sold to a Lord named Viktor Nikiforov who already seems to have a beautiful blond omega at his side. Yuri Plisetsky doesn't know what to do or how to treat the new omega that Viktor wants to mate.


"No please you don't understand!" the middle-aged man in front of them pleaded, pulling against the short leash that was attached to the collar around his neck. "I don't belong here!"

Yuri snorted before rolling his eyes. They all said the same thing when they came here, even he had. He tilted his head as he observed the blubbering mess that stood before them from his position splayed across Viktor's lap, the man's fingers slowly carding through his hair.

"Don't be rude, Yuri." The silver-haired man said softly, gently tugging at the blond strands of hair beneath his fingers.

Yuri scowled in response shifting slightly to press his face against the alpha's toned stomach. "Why are we even here?" he mumbled, a soft purr leaving his chest as he felt Viktor's hand trace the outline of his pointed ear.

"You know why, Yuri." Viktor said calmly, chuckling when the omega peeked up at him.

"Aren't I good enough for you?" Yuri mumbled, frowning when the alpha let out a soft sigh.

"Do we really have to go over this again?" Viktor asked through a soft growl. Yuri felt his body tense in response and quickly pressed his face against the alpha's stomach once more. He felt warm fingers press against his scalp, a loud purr leaving his chest as Viktor began to massage his scalp. "Of course you are, but we both know that you have no one to play with while I'm working." The alpha continued, humming softly when the younger submissive shifted in his lap again. "Also, wouldn't it be nice to have another omega around when you go into heat, or when I have a rut?"

"I can handle it, I always have." Yuri said in a huff, whimpering when the alpha tugged at his sensitive ear. A soft chuckle left the man and Yuri felt himself becoming irritated.

"Ah yes, you seem to handle it quite well when you can barely stand for the next few days." Viktor said, his voice low and soft causing a slight shiver to roll down the omega's spine.

"Lord Nikiforov, is this omega not to your liking?" a gruff voice asked. Yuri turned his head again, watching as the trembling man was forced to stand as a gag was being shoved in his mouth. He looked him over not really seeing anything that interested him personally. The omega still wasn't so sure about Viktor obtaining another omega…he wanted to be the only one that the alpha devoured into the late hours of the night. The thought made his cheeks flush and the back of his neck heat up.

"Do you like what you see, kitten?" Viktor suddenly asked after seeing Yuri's pale face redden. Yuri quickly shook his head no, pressing his face against Viktor's lap as the man chuckled.

"Bring me another, but this is the last I'll see today." Viktor announced, sighing as the gagged omega sobbed as he was dragged out of the room. "Not much of a selection these days, how will I ever find someone as beautiful as my kitten?" Viktor asked, smiling when the omega draped across his lap purred loudly in response.

Yuri let out a soft noise from the back of his throat as a warm hand slid down his spine to rest against his backside. _"You aren't going to find anyone like me, you idiot."_ The omega thought to himself. _"I'm the only one who can satisfy you."_

"I think you'll like this one, my lord." The same gruff voice from earlier was back, pulling Yuri from his thoughts. His eyes widened once they focused on the omega that had been presented, his breath catching in the back of his throat.

The dark haired man in front of them was something that Yuri had never seen before, with slightly tan skin and bright red-brown eyes that seemed to be darting all around the room as if he were trying to take in everything at once. The large gag in his mouth forced his full lips to stretch uncomfortably over the ball, a bit of drool rolling down his chin as a strangled noise left the back of his throat. His body seemed soft, but still toned and it was hard for Yuri to find words to describe it. The omega's dark hair was short and messy and fell in his face as he struggled against the collar around his neck being pulled as a man forced him on his knees.

Yuri felt the alpha tense beneath him and he couldn't help but frown slightly. So Viktor had noticed too then? The omega glanced at him then, making eye contact and Yuri swore his heart stopped at the look of desperation that the dark-haired beauty sent his way. Yuri couldn't help but wonder if the other omega was shaking because of the cold since he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs or if he were truly that frightened at his presentation. The blond couldn't help but lick his lips as his eyes rolled over the tan skin, enjoying the long toned legs and strong looking shoulders.

"Where did you find this one?" Viktor asked, his voice sounding a bit huskier than normal.

"Japan." The man said, leaning down to take the gag from the omega's mouth. The poor man coughed, sputtering as he inhaled a large amount of air. He panted softly as he looked up at them, his face flushed. Yuri wasn't surprised when he felt the bulge in Viktor's pants press against his cheek. The blond couldn't deny that the other omega was attractive either.

"I…w-where am I?" the omega finally spoke, his voice soft and shaky as he pronounced the words slowly making the blond assume that English was not his first language. Yuri watched him closely, wondering why the man wasn't trying to attempt to escape like most omegas did. This one just seemed to be taking everything in, as if he were studying his current captors before he did anything.

"Russia, of course." Viktor answered lightly, also in English. Yuri sat up once the alpha had gently tapped his shoulder, quickly crawling from the couch to sit on the giant plush cushion on the floor beside Viktor's feet. He began to purr once more as Viktor's hand threaded through his hair.

"Russia?" the other man whispered, his pretty eyes widening as he stared towards them. "I don't understand…"

"How old is he?" Viktor asked his words now in Russian, eyes never leaving the dark-haired omega.

"Twenty-four."

"So young." The alpha mused, a smirk suddenly appearing on his face. "Bring him forward I want a closer look."

Yuri watched as the other omega was roughly yanked up into a standing position by the raggedy looking collar that circled his neck. He still didn't fight even as he was drug across the floor towards Viktor, eyes meeting Yuri's again. Once he was standing a few feet away the smell of the other man finally hit him and he let out a soft moan as the scent of crushed rose petals and something else he couldn't quite identify invaded his senses.

"Oh, perhaps my kitten likes what he sees?" Viktor asked, grinning when Yuri only blushed and looked away from him. "You do smell quite…exquisite." Viktor's words were back in English now, his long fingers reaching out to stroke the tanned skin of the omega's cheek. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuri's head snapped back towards the other omega, his eyes wide. They had the same name? He scowled once he heard a loud laugh come from the alpha beside him.

"How fun. Two Yuri's to share my bed." The alpha said happily, ignoring the blonde's look of horror.

"Huh?" the other omega said, face paling slightly as Viktor cupped his face in his hands. Yuuri growled softly, looking down to the floor when the alpha sent him a disapproving look.

"Kitten look how much taller he is than you." Viktor said before running his hand through the taller omega's hair. Yuri glared, stomach tightening slightly as he watched that hand travel from the top of Yuuri's head to his pointed ear. The blonde's mouth popped open slightly at the soft moan the other omega gave as Viktor continued to stroke his ear. "Yuri, come here."

Yuri stifled a grumble as he stood up gracefully from his cushion, eyes narrowed at the other omega as he stood beside Viktor. "Go ahead, explore." The alpha urged him causing a soft growl of annoyance to leave the back of his throat. Regardless he stepped forward, pressing his nose against the crook of Yuuri's neck to inhale the scent that was slowly starting to drive him crazy. A soft gasp encouraged him to swipe his tongue against the tan skin of the taller man's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut at the whimper that came next.

"I'll take him." Viktor suddenly said causing Yuri's eyes to open in surprise. He was shocked, the man was normally just so…picky. He had been looking for another submissive for three years so Yuri had just assumed that he would never agree on one, not that he had minded of course. He glanced back to the panicked looking omega in front of him deciding that all things considered it wasn't so bad, the look the taller man gave him caused his chest to tighten again. He was very beautiful he had to give him that, but he just seemed…too calm considering what was happening at the moment. Did the other man not realize that he was just sold to one of the wealthiest men on the planet who wanted to mate him?

"Yuri, that's enough. I don't want you getting filthy too." Viktor said, a gentle tug to the loose, diamond-studded collar around his neck making the blond take a step back. Yuri's brows rose as he took another look, surprised he hadn't noticed just how dirty Yuuri was. He had dirt caked between his toes and the rest of his body seemed to be spattered with mud…well Yuri at least hoped it was just mud. How had he not noticed before? Viktor called out to another person and before he knew it the quiet omega in front of him was being dragged out the room, a startled yelp leaving him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Kitten." Yuri looked up as Viktor called out his pet name, closing his eyes as he felt lips press against his forehead. "Why don't you go up to our rooms and greet him once he has been bathed?" Yuri only nodded before walking out of the room, making sure to keep himself distanced from the other rough looking men that were eyeing him.

He now had another omega to share Viktor with. Yuri wasn't sure how he felt about that but he was too curious about the dark haired man to really dwell on it. He wanted to smell him again and for some reason he really wanted to hear his voice.

* * *

Yuuri didn't know what was happening as he was being pushed and prodded down the hallway. He stumbled a few times, gentle hands catching him each time to turn him upright again. The omega had to admit he was thankful that he didn't have to go back with the other men, but this group of females seemed almost as scary as they walked along side him chattering in what he could only assume was Russian.

Speaking of Russian…how did he even end up here? He remembered being gagged and blindfolded after he and the other male omegas had been unloaded from the truck they had been riding in but he didn't remember being on a plane. Maybe that pinch in his arm was a needle after all. He knew he must have blacked out at some point but to wake up in Russia of all places? A pang of guilt suddenly churned his stomach as he remembered Phichit and Minami. He had no idea where they were now and he doubted he would ever see them again. They had been his only two friends the whole two months he had been taken.

His family had tried for years to hide his pointed ears, even going as far as buying expensive flesh colored silicone caps that actually managed to work for most of his life. They had forced him to hide that he was an omega for his own protection and now he knew what from. He still remembered his mother sobbing as the government drug him away from their home, someone having reported that the Katsuki household had produced a male omega. Male omegas were supposed to be reported at birth to said government so that they could collar them and monitor their life before they took them and presented them to alphas.

Even though he had been discovered the government people had actually been really nice, it was the people who broke in the omega holding facility that hadn't been. They managed to kidnap Yuuri and his other two friends from there somehow and had shoved them into a dank foul smelling truck to cart them all around selling them to the highest bidder. Most of the time Yuuri noticed that they covered up the fact they worked on the black market by wearing government uniforms and claiming they were placing the omegas safely. Though sometimes they didn't even bother, selling omegas to horrible looking alphas and betas.

A member of the chattering group he was with suddenly opened two large double doors in front of him, someone pushing him inside after he stood staring for too long. Something pulling at the only clothing he had on made him jump away. "W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, watching as all of them giggled excitedly.

"Lord Nikiforov wants you to be bathed." A woman said, her English easy enough to understand.

"Bathed?" Yuuri asked, a little excited considering he couldn't remember the last time he had had an actual shower. His chest ached as the image of his parents hot springs came to mind.

"This way." One of them said, tugging on his arm. He followed her further into the room his jaw dropping when they came upon one of the largest baths he had ever seen. Not even his parents' inn could do it justice really. The in ground tub reminded Yuuri of a swimming pool, the cascading water falls that flowed into it on either side from the ceiling making the water ripple along the surface.

Yuuri cried out when he felt fingers hook on to the waistband of his boxer briefs, swiftly pulling them down and exposing all his naked glory to the giggling women in front him. "W-w-w-!"

"Please, we've seen it before. Now hop in." one of the women said with a roll of their eyes. Yuuri happily obliged practically jumping into the water to hide himself from their roaming eyes, curious as he noticed that that the tub was a little deeper than he had thought it would have been. The collar around his neck was suddenly yanked and Yuuri felt himself slide to the edge where a woman he hadn't seen in the group was waiting.

"U-Uh…" he said, gasping when a large basin of warm water was dumped over his head. He gasped, spitting out water as the woman above him poured a strange pink colored liquid on top of his hair. He reached up to swat at her hands but stopped once the woman began to massage the substance into his scalp, a loud purr rumbling in his chest.

"All the same." The woman tsked, careful to avoid Yuuri's pointed ears as she moved to the back of his head.

"You know, I am capable of giving my self a bath." Yuuri muttered, surprised the woman actually stopped for a moment. Another large tub of water poured over his head unexpectedly and the omega coughed up more water as he clung to the edge of tub.

"Lord Nikiforov would not hear of such a thing." The woman said with a sniff, pouring another thicker substance onto his head, massaging it in once more.

"Is…Is that who bought me then?" he finally asked, looking up at her as she tutted softly.

"Yes. It would do you good to mind him. You should ask Yuri he had to learn the hard way."

"The hard way…?" Yuuri asked, closing his eyes and mouth as more water was dumped over his head to rid his hair of the conditioner. What did she mean the hard way…and Yuri was the blond that had licked him right? He shivered at the memory, the smell of vanilla and lavender coming to mind as he remembered the blonde's face. He was beautiful, with golden chin length hair that complimented his pale skin. The way he had looked at him those blue-green eyes though seemed like he hadn't liked him… he didn't know why. He hadn't even known who he was until today so what could he have possibly done?

Then you had Lord Nikiforov who he didn't even really get to look at considering he had been looking everywhere else but at the alpha. He did remember icy blue eyes and a silver fringe though. Why had the alpha bought him if he already had a really pretty omega already? At least he assumed that the blond was his…with the expensive looking collar and all.

Thankfully after much protest the woman who had washed his hair let him clean the rest of his body himself only after she had made him promise to let her check to make sure he had gotten everything afterwards. He soaked for a little while, the ladies walking around the tub to do various things that he wasn't keeping up with, he was just enjoying the warm water. He stood once he was finished, his face flushed as the woman looked him over like she said she would before nodding and leading him out of the large pool sized tub.

Yuuri tried to cover himself up as a few women toweled him off, pulling his arms through a soft fluffy robe afterwards. He blinked as he felt someone tie the belt around his waist loosely, covering him completely before leading him out the room with his hair still slightly damp. "Where are we going?" he asked, holding in a sigh when no one answered him. Was it too much to ask where he was being taken dressed in only a robe?

It seemed like forever before they stopped at another set of double doors. Something cool pressed against his neck causing Yuuri to jump slightly but one of the women just held him still as a large snip sounded next to the omega's ear. Yuuri blinked as he felt the collar drop against his shoulder then slide to the floor. "What..?" he asked, reaching up to feel his now exposed neck once the other woman had released their hold on his arms. It had been a long time since he had been without a collar, the weight of the clunky fraying one he had been wearing the past two months causing him slight headaches at times.

"Don't get too excited, I'm sure our Lord has one being prepared for you now." The same woman from the bath said beside him before reaching out and opening the doors. "Good luck." She said before pushing the startled omega into the room and closing the doors behind him.

Yuuri whirled around as he heard locks clicking into place, frowning as he stared at the massive doors. Now he was alone and he had no idea of where he was or what he should do. With a sigh he turned back around, taking in his surroundings with a dropped jaw.

The room he was in now was nothing short of extravagant and Yuuri would bet money that it was bigger than his family's Inn all put together. He took a few more steps forward, eyes taking in expensive looking furniture surrounding one of the biggest T.V.s he had ever seen in his life towards the back wall. There was art hanging on the walls and hallways on both sides of the room leading to other places that the omega was too nervous to explore. He glanced to the left only to find another hallway that probably led somewhere that Yuuri didn't want to know about.

He paused in the middle of the room, trying to take in everything else but his head was beginning to spin. What was he supposed to do? Who exactly had bought him and why was no one in here?

Yuuri swore his heart stopped when the double doors he had entered from suddenly slammed forward to reveal the shorter omega from earlier. "Y-Yuri?" he stuttered taking a few steps back as the blond stomped towards him, the door's automatically closing and locking behind him.

The shorter omega grabbed Yuuri's wrist before he had time to process anything that was happening and dragged him down the left hallway and into a bedroom. He gasped as he was pushed onto a huge bed in the middle of the room, Yuri climbing over him to glare down at him. "What…what do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice, looking away when the blond narrowed his eyes at him. He blinked as he felt a gentle tug at his hair and a soft purr. He slowly turned his face to look up at the blond, a flush crawling over his cheeks.

"It's softer than I thought it would be." The blond mumbled, leaning down to press his nose against the other omega's slightly damp hair. "Hm."

"T-…thank you?" Yuuri said, eyes closing as he felt Yuri's lips press against his neck.

"Why do you smell so good?" the blond moaned, a tongue suddenly swiping against Yuuri's ear causing him to whimper softly.

"I don't know?" Yuuri whispered, trying to roll away from the shorter male as he felt kisses being pressed against his exposed throat. "What are you doing?" he asked finally when the blond had growled and placed his hand on the other side of his head to keep him from moving.

"Looking." The blond mumbled. Yuuri tensed as he felt a hand slip underneath his robe to press against his chest, gasping when he felt fingers brush up against his nipple. "No..s-stop." He said, reaching up to gently push against the omega's chest. "Please."

"Please?" Yuri mocked before using his other hand to open Yuuri's robe to expose the other omega's chest completely. "He's going to eat you alive."

"What?" Yuuri asked, staring up at him with wide eyes. He noticed how the omega's collar glinted in the light as he leaned forward, nose inches away from his own. The blond grinned before tilting his head down to kiss Yuuri's chin.

"Viktor is going to fucking break you and I get to watch." The blond purred.

Yuuri's eyes widened and his heart hammered against his chest. No. This couldn't be happening. He growled loudly using all the strength he could muster to sit up, almost knocking heads with a surprised Yuri before flipping him over onto the mattress. He growled as he leaned over him, staring into wide blue-green eyes.

"No."


End file.
